


You Will Call Me Captain, Sergeant

by StevetomyBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Consensual Sex, Consent, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetomyBucky/pseuds/StevetomyBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rogers issues orders to the Holwing Commandos. Sergeant Barnes doesn't like them, so of course, he ignores them. Repeatedly. Steve decides to take action and teach his Sergeant who his Captain is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Call Me Captain, Sergeant

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this is fiction and may not even be possible, I don't know. However, every thing Steve and Bucky do is consensual. 
> 
> Credits go to Marvel, I don't own any of the characters!

"Fall in!"  
"Bucky I said, fall in!"  
" Sergeant Barnes!"  
Bucky dramatically turned around,  
"Yes, Steven?"  
Needless to say, Captain Rogers was not happy with Sergeant Barnes. This had been going on for weeks! What the hell possessed Bucky to act like this!?

After the fight against the HYDRA cronies, the Howling Commandoes set up camp in a building near a bombed out town a few miles away. Quiet, removed, the perfect place to rest and, Steve hoped, for Bucky to get his act together. No such luck. Bucky was in as a rebellious mood as ever. Sitting in a fairly sturdy building Steve decided to find out what was going on. 

"Bucky, care to explain your actions on the field today? Or maybe what made you think it was okay to call me 'Steven' in front of HYDRA?" Steve asked.

"Is that not your name?" Bucky was short with his reply. 

"To you, in battle, it is Captain Rogers." Steve bit back. 

To which Bucky stupidly replied, "Don't hold your breath."

Now Steve was righteously pissed. He tried to keep his composure, he really did, it just didn't quite work out for him. He stood from the ground and stood right in front of Bucky, looking down at him, glaring. Bucky glared right back with the same fire as Steve. 

"You wanna rethink that statement, Sergeant." 

It wasn't a question. Steve was warning Bucky. A clear 'last chance'. Bucky blew the chance out of the water and up out of the Galaxy. 

"You're just pissed because you didn't get your way. I'm sick and tired of you thinking just because you're the great Captain America that you're some hot shit! Newsflash, Rogers! I knew you when you weren't so big and strong. I miss that guy! He at least didn't try to boss me around like I was his bitch or something! So, I think I'm going to pass you up on that offer. No, I don't want to rethink my statement and I've a hella of a lot more to say! You want to hear?!"

"Get. Out." Steve ground out, but it wasn't directed at Bucky. 

"Sorry Cap'n?" Dugan questioned.

"Get out. Go back to base. Tell the Colonel, Sergeant Barnes and I will meet you there when I get this little, ah, predicament sorted out." Steve replied. 

"Yes sir." Chorused from the rest of the Commandoes. They quickly gathered their belongings and got out of there as quick as possible. It was never safe to be around when Cap and Sarge got to throwing 'punches'. 

The two fought a war with their eyes and waited until the remainder of the Howling Commandoes were out of earshot. They just stood there,glaring daggers, for ten minutes, for Bucky it felt like years, for Steve mere seconds. 

"You will never speak to me like that again." Steve growled.

"Oh whatever," Bucky rolled his eyes," like I said you're just pi-"

Steve grabbed Bucky by the forearm and shoved him into the brick wall. Bucky in shock, stood stunned as Steve threw Bucky's arms above his head and trapped them against the wall with one hand. Bucky, regaining his senses, attempted to skwirm away. Attempted being the key word. The only thing this achieved for Bucky Barnes was a harsh leg between the thighs, and 200+ pounds of super soldier leaning against him.

Steve hissed into Bucky's ear, "You will call me Captain, Sergeant. Yes?"

Being a stubborn son of a gun, Bucky only made his situation worse. "Why should I? What're you going to do? Punish me?"

It was a challenge, they both knew it. They had done this and that before, but never at the level that Bucky was implying.

"You know what? I think I will." Steve said, shocking Bucky. 

Steve rushed forward and clashed his mouth against Bucky's. It was messy, all teeth and tounges in the fight for dominance. For Bucky, it was a losing battle from the start. Steve quickly established who was in charge. 

There was a mad scramble to undo the buttons of Bucky's coat then that was off, his shirt quickly followed. Thank the Lord this place was actually pretty immaculate for being near a bombed town because he was back against the wall with Steve pressed up against him. Steve kissed and bit down Bucky's jaw line and all over his face. A sweet gesture within the storm to show that Bucky could stop this with a single word. It was a huge comfort and a major turn on. If Bucky was hard before then he didn't even know how to describe what was going on now. 

Bucky found Steves lips and kissed back, hard, an unspoken 'I'm ready". With that confirmation, Steve picked Bucky up and slammed him against the wall. Bucky wrapped his legs tightly around his waist and said,

"Damn, you're really lovin' this wall aren't you?"

Steve pressed Buckys arms above his head again,  
"What did I say? You will call me Captain." 

Bucky whimpered, and shakily replied, " Yes... Captain.." 

Steve placed a single kiss to Bucky's neck then leaned back a bit to speak. 

"Now that that's taken care of, what should I do with you? You haven't been nice at all for the past weeks. Not listening, disobeying orders, disrespect, shall I go on?"

Bucky shook his head, " I understand Captain." 

Steve continued, "I'm thinking, oh I don't know,  
15 spankings? One more for everytime you don't say Captain when addressing me?"

Bucky downright moaned.

"Then I'm going to fuck you, maybe if you're good I'll let you come. Afterwords, if you're up to it of course, you're going to suck my dick. Only if you're up to it though" 

"Damnit Ste--Captain, I'll be fine!" Bucky rushedly butts in. 

"Alright, it's settled sound good?"

"No offense Cap, but you're a really shitty at handing out punishments. I'm not a doll, you aren't going to break me. Fuck me, choke me, I promise I'll live, for you I'll even like it. Hell, I'll love it." Bucky smiled. 

Buckys statement set free any doubt Steve had. It was game time. Steve rushed forwards and kissed Bucky again, then moving from the wall, still holding him, Steve moved into the lounge area of the building. Never breaking their kiss. He moved to the couch and dropped Bucky, and climbed on top of him. Hovering over Bucky on all fours Steve spoke again, "Colors are green, yellow, red. If it gets to be to much, use them." "I'll be fi-" "Sergeant." Steve cut in. "Yes, Captain, I will." "Thank you." Steve crawled backwards and unbuttoned Buckys pants and slipped them down to his ankles, having to pause to untie his shoes. Then Bucky was naked and at Steve's will. Buckys face reddened with humiliation and Steve gazed at him in admiration before realizing he was supposed to be playing Captain. 'What were they fighting about again? Oh right! Bucky being an asshat.' Steve thought to himself.

Steve stood from the couch and adjusted Bucky to where he was draped across Steve's lap.

"15 and you're going to count them out for me." Steve directed.

"Yes Captain, I'm ready." Bucky nervously replied.

"Alright, Sergeant."

Bucky took a deep breath as Steve raised his arm and brought his hand down. Hard. 

"Ah!" Bucky cried out.

"Number." Steve responded.

"One." Bucky replied shakily.

Steve brought his hand down again.

"T-two!"

Again.

"Three!"

Again.

"Mmph," Bucky's hands curled into tight fists, "Four!"

Steve brought his hand down in three times, giving Bucky no chance to breathe in between each harsh slap.

"Oh, Fuck!" 

"Sergeant!"

"F-five, s-ix!," Bucky was interrupted as Steve brought his hand down again, "seven!" Bucky said in more of a shriek than actual words.

"I'm waiting, Sergeant." Steve said impatiently waiting.

"Eight." Bucky mumbled out from where he had burrowed himself in the cushions.

His entire body was flushed and he was breathing heavily, Steve would be lying if he said he didn't feel bad. But he would also be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying every second. Steve raised his hand for the ninth time and brought it down again, hard.

"Mmm, nine.." Bucky groaned out.

Steve assessed his work so far, Bucky's ass was a dark red, in some areas shading to a light bruising color. 'Damn, it is not going to be fun for him tomorrow' Steve said to himself. He lightly ran his fingers over the most affected areas and Bucky flinched.

"Are you okay to continue?" Steve inquired, genuinely concerned.

"M'fine Cap, c'mon we don't have forever." Bucky snapped back.

"Fine."

Steve's unused hand grabbed bruisingly into Bucky's hip as the other brought the number up to fourteen. Bucky was crying now, trying to hide it and failing miserably.

Steve rubbed Bucky's back as he waited for him to count. After almost a minutes Steve cleared him throat and Bucky quietly mumbled,

"Ten, e-eleven, twelve, thir-teen, f-fourteen." 

"Only have one more, Sergeant. Are you ready?" Steve said.

"No." Bucky said shortly.

"Hey. No attitude you're almost done. But you did just manage to tack one more spanking on." Steve shot back.

"No, you said-"

" I said that if you do not address me properly then you will get one more spanking for each time you do so."

"Yes, Captain" Bucky replied meekly. 

With that Steve raised his hand again and brought his hand down twice, one on each cheek, the hardest he had done yet. Bucky screamed. He was openly crying now, not even bother to attempt to hide it. Steve slipped his lap out from under Bucky and laid along the couch next to him. He gathered Bucky up in his arms and slowly rubbed his back and where the most damage was done. 

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm so proud of you. You did such an amazing job. So strong." 

Steve showed Bucky with praise and he slowly calmed down. After countless minutes Bucky stopped crying and his breathing became less erratic.

"Fifteen, sixteen." Bucky whispered.

Steve chuckled, "Good job, Sergeant. You prepared to continue or have you learned your lesson?"

"I don't think I've learned yet, Steven. See, I just don't think I have." Bucky pushed. 

"What did you just call me?" Steve said In mock anger. 

" Steven."

"Is that what you've been told to call me?"

"Nope." Bucky said, popping the "p".

"I see. Alright, I guess we have to continue then." Steve said, trying not to laugh. 

"Guess so. Hey, actually, won't your girlfriend be pissed you're late?" Bucky chose then to be a douche. Of all times.

"What?" Steve was caught off-guard.

"You heard me. Why aren't you with your little girlfriend right now? Huh? Instead you're here? Why're with me, what, she get tired of you already?" Bucky taunted. 

"You son of a-" for once Steve was cut off.

"Oh shut it, you know it's true and you love my mother." 

If Steve was thinking straight he would've realized Bucky was baiting him. But Steve wasn't thinking straight. Steve jerked himself out from under Bucky and yanked him onto the floor. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Steve spat. He was royally pissed and Bucky was righteously pleased with himself. Steve forced Bucky unto all fours, much to Bucky's genuine pleasure, and... stopped. "Give me your color." "Green, and don't be easy with me. Like I said, not a doll." Bucky said, exasperated.

"Noted." Steve said shortly.

Steve reached over Bucky's shoulder and put two fingers in Bucky's mouth. He swirled them around for a while then brought his fingers back, and slowly slid them inside. Bucky grimaced then let out a slow groan. 

"Oh..." Bucky breathed out.

Steve wasted no time, he quickly worked up to three fingers, not wanting to wait any longer for the real fun to start. He quickly removed his fingers and he lined himself up, and smoothly slid inside of Bucky. Bucky's back arched and he whimpered. When Steve bottomed out, he went still for a moment to give Bucky a chance to breath. 

After that moment though, Steve took Bucky's word. He brought his hip back and snapped forward and continued on with a brutal pace.

"Oh, fuck. Shit. Steve!" Bucky cried out, forgetting to properly address his Captain in his state. 

Steve only responded with a harsh slap to Bucky's already bruised ass, and pounded into him impossibly harder. Bucky was going to feel this for weeks. Bucky's arms had long since buckled underneath him, so Steve flipped Bucky onto his back. He grabbed his right ankle and tossed it over his shoulder and continued on with his destructive pace at this new angle. 

Bucky screamed, "Oh God! Fuck, Captain, please!"

Steve felt his abs tightening, he was getting dangerously close, but before he had the chance to worry to much about it, Bucky screeched out his release. Steve forced down his orgasm, he still had plans for tonight, and slid out of Bucky. 

Bucky was an absolute mess. His hair was glued to his forehead. His body was shining with sweat and semen was covering his stomach. He was breathtakingly beautiful. Bucky breathed shakily breathed out. 

"Now you're gettin' it, Cap."

"I think you're delirious. If I remember correctly, which I think I do, you, Sergeant, are the one 'gettin' it'." Steve joked back. Though not forgetting Bucky's comment the previous time they joked around. Bucky gave a small smile in return. 

Steve stood up hiding his desperate need for an orgasm, if his Sergeant was up to it. He still had one more thing planned. He stretched down his arms and picked Bucky up under the shoulders and adjusted him to where Bucky was on his knees. Want was written on Bucky's face, Steve never hesitated. He twisted his fingers into his lover's hair and thrust into Bucky's waiting mouth. 

"Damn Sergeant. You have one hell of a mouth." Steve gasped out. He wasn't going to last long under these conditions.

Bucky replied with a choked moan, not speaking for obvious reasons. Steve thrust into his mouth repeatedly with just as brutal a pace as before. He was aiming to make Bucky's throat raw. If he can't speak, then there's no sass. Maybe Steve'll keep some peace and quiet for a change.

Steve was most assuredly succeeding in his evil plan. There was saliva covering Bucky's chin and tears were slipping out of his glassed over eyes as his nose bumped against Steve's skin. Steve couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust once, twice, three times more into Bucky's abused mouth then Steve had the most wonderful orgasm of his entire life.

"Shit..." Steve gasped, and then his knees promptly gave out. 

Bucky let out a small huff of amusement, then decided to take a page from Steve's book and fell to the floor and pressed himself up against Steve with his head on his chest. Steve lazily wrapped an arm around Bucky and whispered,

"You did so good Buck.."

Bucky huffed and croaked out a quiet, "Thanks, Cap."

'God he sounds so fucking sexy' Steve thought to himself, or he thought he did until Bucky chuckled and moved in closer to Steve. Oops. Steve shifted to stand and got to his elbows before he was pulled back down by an angry Bucky. Steve chuckled then moved again and took Bucky with him, who in turn emitted a high pitched whine not unlike that of a small child.

"Shut up, I'm putting you on the couch and then finding something to get us cleaned up." Steve said, adoration shining in his blue eyes.

"Mph" Bucky huffed and closed his eyes.

Steve smiled down at his best guy and went to search for some sort of rag. To his delight, he found one. He made his way back to Bucky to find him in a peaceful sleep. He carefully cleaned up Bucky and unfortunatel had to wake him up to put clothes back on. Already Bucky was moving stiffly, maybe it would be better by the morning Steve hoped as he put on his uniform. After Bucky, half-asleep, had gotten his clothes on and laid back down on the couch, Steve situated himself behind his sleeping lover and draped his jacket over the both of them and drifted off.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Bucky slowly blinked open his eyes and sluggishly pushed himself up. Oh sweet baby Jesus, he was sore! His groan alerted Steve that Bucky was awake.

"How you doing?"

Bucky's actions spoke very differently from his words. When Bucky stood he winced, hard, and one hand flew to his lower back while the other found purchase on the couch.

"Not a damn word Steven. Not a damn word."

Steve just laughed and said, " Guess we're going to be here a while huh?"

"Guess so." Bucky chuckled and snuggled back into the warmth of Steve's body.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is greatly appreciated! Please leave comments, I'd love to know how I did, don't be shy!


End file.
